


Melody Holmes

by little_yugi3



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_yugi3/pseuds/little_yugi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To solve a case of a child's kidnapper. one must be child like. or as Sherlock leads as he picks up a new member to the Holmes family tree. Just for warning this will sway into johnlock down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sherlock this is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard of and furthermore why would you do this!” John Watson asked walking fastly to keep up with Sherlock as walked up the steps to an orphanage ,in london. 

“Because I need a child for this case to be solved” he  as he was about to knock, but John stopped him.

“No If you need an adopted child for a case than you don’t adopt one. What do you plan to do with him once the case is solved hm?”

“Her”

“What”

“It’s going to be a her I need a daughter.” He said as he knocked on the door.

“This is not going to end well.” John said as the door was opened by a Nun.

“Ah Mr. Holmes what is the nature of this sweet visit?” She asked as she lead them inside.

“Not a visit, you see I’ve been rethinking my life would like to adopt a daughter from the orphanage.”

“Oh! Well splendid I’ll go and get the girls.- Ladies come in here we have a couple who would like a child of their own!” she called as she moved out of the room and to visitor's room where the girls were.

“Couple!? Sherlock why on earth does everyone think this of us?” asked John once more annoyed that they are called a couple.

“Hush John.” Was Sherlock’s only reply as he walked into the other room.

“We’re not a couple.” John mutters under his breath, as he follows them into the other room.

In the  room was about 20-40 girls all in blue plaid uniforms.

“hello!” they all said in unison.

 

For the following three hours Sherlock and John sat and spoke and listened to every girl at the house.

“Well that was everyone here, and that Sara girl seemed very well together very smart and kind. I like her.” Said John as the woman in charge of the orphanage came back into the room.

“So you want to adopt Sara oh she will be so happy that you want her. I’ll go tell her.” she said turning to head out to get the girl.

“Wait that was not every girl here. There is still one more that we never spoke to. She never came out to see us at all. The evidence is obvious that there is one more here from small object such as the number of shoes at the door to the fact that there is some one playing the violin rather well and no one mentioned they could play.” said Sherlock as he walked up the stairs to an open door. A girl wearing the same uniform as the others was inside playing a 3/4th violin, too small for her to still be playing at her size now, standing in front of the window. She had a full head of wavy curls that reached her shoulders and had cocoa brown skin. As if knowing who was listening to her she started to play a song that sherlock not only played rather well himself but very much enjoyed to hear played.  _ The Devils Trill.  _ Once she finished her excerpt of the song she turned to face them.

“Hello Mr. Holmes, Mr.Watson. Are you here to adopt someone? Of course you are. No one would come here unless the want a perfect new little girl for there home. And by the look of Mr. Watson he must think you should adapt Sara. She is happy and carefree also very likeable, and easy to get along with, with  _ Average high  _ inteligentes.” She started as Sara and a few other girls came up stairs.

“But you Mr. Holmes found none of them to your liking, bland and boring not ever one you could try and teach anything at all.” 

“LIKE ANYONE WOULD WANT TO ADOPT YOU MELODY!!!” yelled Sara moving past the adults to get into the room with the girl, Melody, “You're just jealous that your unwanted by anyone. Who would want someone that’s cold mean and never smiles not once ever.” 

“That’s It!! Both of you! No more of this constant fighting amongst you two.” said the women.

“It’s not fighting if I’m just observing what is happening like always. It’s the same as Mr. Holmes does. Just stating the obvious.” said melody moving to replace her violin.

“Dad.” Said Sherlock.

“Excuse me?” Said everyone in the room at once.

“From now on you call me Dad. I’m Adopting you, Melody Holmes.”

And with that for the first time anyone at the orphanage had seen Melody smiled.

 

“Sherlock this is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard of and furthermore why would you do this!” John Watson asked walking fastly to keep up with Sherlock as walked up the steps to an orphanage ,in london. 

“Because I need a child for this case to be solved” he  as he was about to knock, but John stopped him.

“No If you need an adopted child for a case than you don’t adopt one. What do you plan to do with him once the case is solved hm?”

“Her”

“What”

“It’s going to be a her I need a daughter.” He said as he knocked on the door.

“This is not going to end well.” John said as the door was opened by a Nun.

“Ah Mr. Holmes what is the nature of this sweet visit?” She asked as she lead them inside.

“Not a visit, you see I’ve been rethinking my life would like to adopt a daughter from the orphanage.”

“Oh! Well splendid I’ll go and get the girls.- Ladies come in here we have a couple who would like a child of their own!” she called as she moved out of the room and to visitor's room where the girls were.

“Couple!? Sherlock why on earth does everyone think this of us?” asked John once more annoyed that they are called a couple.

“Hush John.” Was Sherlock’s only reply as he walked into the other room.

“We’re not a couple.” John mutters under his breath, as he follows them into the other room.

In the  room was about 20-40 girls all in blue plaid uniforms.

“hello!” they all said in unison.

 

For the following three hours Sherlock and John sat and spoke and listened to every girl at the house.

“Well that was everyone here, and that Sara girl seemed very well together very smart and kind. I like her.” Said John as the woman in charge of the orphanage came back into the room.

“So you want to adopt Sara oh she will be so happy that you want her. I’ll go tell her.” she said turning to head out to get the girl.

“Wait that was not every girl here. There is still one more that we never spoke to. She never came out to see us at all. The evidence is obvious that there is one more here from small object such as the number of shoes at the door to the fact that there is some one playing the violin rather well and no one mentioned they could play.” said Sherlock as he walked up the stairs to an open door. A girl wearing the same uniform as the others was inside playing a 3/4th violin, too small for her to still be playing at her size now, standing in front of the window. She had a full head of wavy curls that reached her shoulders and had cocoa brown skin. As if knowing who was listening to her she started to play a song that sherlock not only played rather well himself but very much enjoyed to hear played.  _ The Devils Trill.  _ Once she finished her excerpt of the song she turned to face them.

“Hello Mr. Holmes, Mr.Watson. Are you here to adopt someone? Of course you are. No one would come here unless the want a perfect new little girl for there home. And by the look of Mr. Watson he must think you should adapt Sara. She is happy and carefree also very likeable, and easy to get along with, with  _ Average high  _ inteligentes.” She started as Sara and a few other girls came up stairs.

“But you Mr. Holmes found none of them to your liking, bland and boring not ever one you could try and teach anything at all.” 

“LIKE ANYONE WOULD WANT TO ADOPT YOU MELODY!!!” yelled Sara moving past the adults to get into the room with the girl, Melody, “You're just jealous that your unwanted by anyone. Who would want someone that’s cold mean and never smiles not once ever.” 

“That’s It!! Both of you! No more of this constant fighting amongst you two.” said the women.

“It’s not fighting if I’m just observing what is happening like always. It’s the same as Mr. Holmes does. Just stating the obvious.” said melody moving to replace her violin.

“Dad.” Said Sherlock.

“Excuse me?” Said everyone in the room at once.

“From now on you call me Dad. I’m Adopting you, Melody Holmes.”

And with that for the first time anyone at the orphanage had seen Melody smiled.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Once the legal matters were take care of Melody was move to 221B with Sherlock, and into his newly opened Guest room Sherlock. John had agreed to move downstairs for a while or rather just to sleep there. The room was remodeled to be about average size and had the same walls and as the main room. The room was furnished with a full sized bed, two dressers, a vanity, a decks with a new Macbook computer and TV set on top of the highest dresser and sitting in the center of the bed was a new costume black leather Moto x cell phone with Melody Holmes written on the back in silver writing.

“Sherlock this is not a room for a little girl.” said john

“it’s fine, she’s 13 and can still do what she wants with it” he replied.

“Wow you did this just for me, and it’s not all girly. Thank you Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson.” she said

“No need to thanks us Melody you're apart of this family now,” John said “and you don't have to call us Mr. you know.”

“Oh um okay. I’m sorry I’m a little excited. I thought I would never have have a mother or a father and now I have two fathers. I am happy, thank you dads.” She replied with a small smile.

Before John could correct her Sherlock spoke

“No need to thank us your apart of our family now. So get unpacked and we’ll be back a little later. Come along John.” And pulled John out of the room and shut the door.

“Why didn’t you correct her we’re not together and she only has one father, you!” John half whispered half yelled.

“Hush John it’s all part of my pant to catch the kidnappers don’t you remember,” John simple giving a look that said no for him.  “of course not, all of the couples with missing children were same sex couples. It would seem fit that we acted as such.”

“You’ve lost your mind, and so have I for going along with it. Fine but you're the mother of us, deal.”

“Fine as long as we solve this case.”

Just then the door opens and out walked Melody

“Do you need help with something? Or are you hungry?” John asked her.

“Ok I could eat but I’m not dumb I heard what you two talking about and I know of the ongoing cases of adopted children going missing. So my question is this; am I here only until the end of the case?”

“What. But,.Sherlock she is just like you-Umm you see Melody we ah-” John stuttered out as Sherlock interrupted him.

“You're going to stay here with us once the case is solved and maybe you can help me solve others, and like you said I maybe able to teach you a thing or two.” He finished

“Okay. I can live with that,” she said with a small smile.

“Now then, that matter is out of the way, let go and celebrate our new family with a nice dinner at the Reunion Restaurant .  I called ahead this morning. So Melody go change out of your uniform and into something classier, you should have a dress in your closet” Sherlock said with that melody left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Sherlock what time did you place the reservation for?” John asked

“7:00 why?”

“Because you for the time it’s 6:45 now and you can’t be late for a reservation.” John stated pointing to his watch, immediately turning to go and get dressed himself.

“Thanks.” Sherlock replied running off to get dressed.

Within five minutes they were ready to go and meet downstairs.

Sherlock and John were dressed in almost matching dark blue and black suits, while Melody was dressed in a gray and red sweater dress with a hat to match Sherlock’s famous hat.

“Everyone ready, you know they are right outside the door. Don’t you?” Sherlock asked both John and Melody nodded and were ready to move fast, the paparazzi are never easy to move throw and now with a new member to the holmes family the were swarming the door. upon opening the door there were nothing but bright light flashes and thousand of questions.

“Are you happy with new change-”

“What made you want to adopt a child-”

“Are you two raising her together-”

Nothing more than questions of why, why, why. once they were in the taxi waiting for them, they all sighed in relief. 

“lets go I’m sure you’ll be happy to meet the rest of your new family.” sherlock said as the taxi began to move down the street.

“Rest?! Sherlock you called your parents didn’t you? you did.” John said hanging his head.

“Well um... dad this must look like a real family so having everyone else think it would and us making public appearances would help more than any but you two will have to act like a couple, as a matter of fact just act normally and maybe sit closer to each other. no offence, but I’ve taken the liberty of doing my own research on you too in the public eye.” Melody said

“why would that offend us?” John asked.

“The public’s general assumptions of you is that 30% think that you are secretly a couple, 21% think that you both are gay but not together 20%, think that you both are straight, 16% think that only one of you is gay, which is unknown, and 13% just don’t care.”

“Well that nice know, why does everyone think that?”

“you give off that kind of feeling to people when you're together.”

“that comforting.”

“She right you know john.” Sherlock interjects

“What!?” john snapped

“About our acting we’ll be mostly all over the media for some time it would work in our favor to swath public eye over to the 30%.”  

“I must be mad to still be going thru with this.” John said as the car stopped and they got out and headed to the restaurant's doors.

“The game is on.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes Family keeps tabs on the case, as more come for solving. and melody has been keeping her self busy

One month later

 

*Be beep be beep be beep*

“Oh God what time is it.” john grumbled out rolling over away from the sounds 

“5:13 Am it’s Saturday.” Sherlock said tapping the snooze button. But before either of them could go back to sleep a knock came from the door.

“wake up we have an appointment today at six am, the client has to work at seven,” said melody as she open the door and turned on the light.

“come on Papas time to get up and get dressed.”

“alright.” they said as she reclosed. Melody went to the kitchens and stated a pot of earl gray tea and Open the icebox to find a new jar with a human male’s brain missing the temporal lobe, that was sitting on a plate separately covered.

“excuse me Sir.” she said as she pulled out the newest jam jar, butter, milk and eggs. She started the coffeemaker and placed the grounds into a new filter as she placed four pieces of toast in the toaster and cracked two eggs in the hot skillet on the stove. at the same time as she began to cook the shower stated and john came out of the bedroom.

“Good morning Melody.” he said 

“Good morning, Mr. wat… excuse me, papa.”

“It’s all right Melody, what type of coffee is brewing?”

“Irish morning blend. The reporters are still coming by now and again. Yesterday when I bought the coffee from the corner store I was asked ‘when I would start school and where?’ I told him I didn’t need to go and I’m be home schooled by both my fathers. You for history and math; and holmes for science and english.”

“Clever, but we do need to get you into a school it’s not healthy.”

“No thank you. I prefer to stay here.”

“But, you can’t stay inside all day; everyday. besides if we do want to solve the case you will need to be out and about, also-” John stated as he walked over to his laptop and notes on the cases.

“Ah that's right. they all went to the same school.  _ St. Mary’s school for the gifted _ . Maybe we could get you into the school and we can try and see what else connects the children together. meaning you will have to act a little more like a normal teenage girl rather than… you understand.”

“Yes I do and that’s not a bad Idea. I could easily see what i can find, and I will work on my acting.”  moving the rest of the food of the stove and on to plates on the counter.Just then the bathroom door opened and out walked sherlock dressed and looking irritated.

“Why must we wait on a client to see us. I am sherlock Holmes and this is exasperating.” Sherlock sighed as he stepped into the room.

“He reasons are Plausible, with work from 8 P.M. to 5 A.M. this would be the most logical time he would be lucid enough to explain his case for us.” John said as he hand Sherlock a freshly poured cup of coffee. 

“No thank you, no food for now. must think.” sherlock said as he sat down in his chair closing his eyes to think. 

“Well I Abject!  I slaved over a hot stove to cook and you won’t eat!?” Melody said slamming down a spatula on the counter as she stormed out of the kitchen and into her room. causing both men to look after her.

“Was that right for emulating an average 13 year old girl?” she asked poking her head out of the room. Casing she and Watson to laugh. leaving sherlock in the dark.

“Yes however, still being in pajamas and acting a little more sleepy would be perfect for this time on a saturday. Would make you seem more mundane than you truly are.” John said.

“What were you two talking about before I came in the room?” Sherlock asked looking between the two.

“We were just talking about getting melody into the same school as the kidnapped kids. she could find information that we can’t get from the other students.There may be more that connects them.” John says as melody walked back into the room. with a hairbrush and a red hair band.

“Come here melody” sherlock said as melody walked over and sat down on the floor handing him the rush and red hair band.

“This plan seems to be a bit Obscure.” Sherlock stated. brushing melody’s hair back up to pull it into a ponytail.

“How so? It’s not like you're going to be catapulted into the kidnapper's hands, actually it will be a bit Ostentatious for the great detective’s new child to be at the same school where all the children were kidnapped from.  OW!.” melody replayed. pulling away from sherlock and the brush.

“Sorry, perhaps we first need to find a better way to manage your hair.It’s very tangled and become unruly from the time you washed it. which was two weeks ago. why haven’t you washed your hair in so long?”

 

“It’s because I been washing my hair so often. Normally I wash it only once every three to Four weeks. the same as your, you wash yours every two days. I use to have my hair pressed and straightened, but by the look of both your expressions neither of you have any Idea of what I’m talking about.” She sighed.

 

“Well we’ll just have to try and keep you hair pressed and clean then. now what did you use?” 

 

“Iron Combs, Flat Irons and pressing oil.  first you apply the oil to my hair then you heat combs and run them through my hair, avoiding burning me and yourself. and- neither of you have any idea what I’m talking about do you?”

 

“Sorry melody, maybe we can find someone to fix your hair.” John finally coming back into the conversation.

 

“No need I can do myself. I been able and doing so for the last three years, I never brought it to light simply because it slipped my mind. but if one of you will take me be the salon store I can purchase everything I need.”

 

“Alright we’ll go as soon as our client done is here.” Sherlock said finally pulling melody’s hair back into a acceptable ponytail, just as the a knock came from the door.Melody answered the door to reveal it to be there client, a Mr.Elliot Rosenberg.

“Good morning sir. Please come in.” Melody said holding the door open for the man to come inside. as he walked inside John sat out a chair for the man  just between he and sherlock’s.

“Good morning please sit.” he said.

“Thank you again for seeing me at such an inconvenient time of morning.” Elliot spoke

“No need, now what is your case sir.” sherlock said

“Oh alright...” Elliot began, as he explained his case of strange sight of and sounds 4.83 Km from his job, also each night it sound like faint cries for help could be heard just before he leaves. When he checked the grounds there was nothing he could find, but every night it’s the same.

 

“Thank you we will come with you tonight to see if we can understand what is happening. Good day sir.” Sherlock said as the man thanks them and leaves with a foam cup of coffee.

 

“Ok. So we're going to stay up all night to investigate that sounds good,” Melody stated.

“No we are going to be out overnight you're going to stay here with Mrs. Hudson, and a sleep at a punctual time.This is just not the place for you...yet.” said Sherlock at least trying to be to be the responsible parent. 

“Please your lackadaisical explanation is extremely  sub par, But I will observe a defernt  attitude. I’ll instead dissipate some of the excretions from the pituitary glands in the gentlemen's brain and add some more family outing tales to my blog.” melody replied picking up her phone and began typing on it.

 

“Blog what blog?” john asked

 

“ _ Melodious Melody  _ it's my blog about you two as a couple. It’s very entertaining and has many people following it. I’ve been feeding the 30, no 50% of the people who think you are together. I’ve been busy telling of what we do. starting with my first day here and our picture at the restaurant. My last updates were the picture you took of us practicing our violins together and the one I took of you two sleeping in the cab. It’s has the most comments so far all saying cute. see” melody replied turning her phone around, and sure enough there it was, the picture of them sleeping leaning on each other form last week in the cab.

 

“Wow I didn’t you Know took that.”

“Neither did I,” Sherlock reentered into the conversation. “Wow this is very popular Melody.”

“Thank you Father.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melody makes a new friend

*10 p.m. 221b baker st. Melody's room.*

Melody has decided to update her blog and add a new program to it a conversation form section. now she can talk to the people in private settings and they can talk to each other. so now she can see what other want to see and know more about them. Time to get this family more in public.

Within five minutes melody was messaged by someone. she opens their private form to read the first message.

 

_ Melodious Melody _

Privet Form 

FireRose237: I know very well that you have no idea who I am but be assured that I know so much about. In saying this I will disclose that I have read through your school files and I know all about you transferring to this school and the reasons why, I wish to make first contact with you on your first day of school. You could be very helpful to my cause if you will. By the way you spelled private wrong the word you used is a sort of olive bush with scented flowers and poisonous berries.

 

Skull’sChild: I know you as well Rosaline child of Moriarty. I’m looking forward to meeting you at school very soon. By the way Nice catch on the word play. it reminds me of me and my father.

 

FireRose237: Wonderful I was beginning to think you didn’t know how to use words and nice word play I smiled a little then stopped. And I’m glad you know who I am in a matter of a few seconds you found out my name and who I am currently residing with slow clap to you Miss Holmes slow clap to you.

 

Skull’sChild: Thank you, But why did you stop, smilies are happy; But then again we are not happy people.

 

Skull’sChild: what comics are you reading now.

 

FireRose237. has logged off.

 

Skull’sChild: Till next time.

Skull’sChild. has logged off

 

*The next morning*

The sounds of key locks clicking and heavy feet waken melody to Sherlock and John’s arrival home. Walking out of her room. they all say their hello’s and good mornings, before 

they went to bed. Melody made herself a small breakfast and open the private messenger.

 

Skull’sChild: Good morning did you sleep well your last few hours after reading your comics  

 

FireRose237: Miss Holmes it’s increasingly irritating, creepy, and intriguing how much you know about my life but let’s try not to ask questions that will take up time that we don’t have. did you enjoy Homestuck

 

Skull’sChild: Yes I did. The trolls just appeared. My new moirail friend. Did you?

 

FireRose237: As you know or as I expect you to know I’m more into comics and movies than gifs. Only a few more days until you become my new project are you excited friend?

 

Skull’sChild: Try watching the gifs arranged into a video on youtube. also yes I am, and you to be mine.

 

FireRose237: we’ll see miss Holmes don’t set your hopes too high. Well daddy needs me I’ll be in touch

 

Skull’sChild: Bye.

FireRose237. has logged off

Skull’sChild. has logged off

 

Melody placed her breakfast plate into the sink to wash later, but first it’s Sunday afternoon.

She knocked on the door before opening it to see Sherlock and John out cold on the bed sleeping. Before waking them she must take another picture for her blog. 

‘The public loved the one of them sleeping in the cab, then they will love them post investigation.’ She thought to herself with a slight giggle. Melody turned the volume up to the highest setting on her phone so they could hear the snap of the picture. Waking them both immediately.

“Melody what are you doing?” Asked sherlock waking from the snap and turning around to see her in the doorway.

“Taking another sleeping papa picture. People seem to like them.” she said saving the picture.

“If one of you don’t mind I still need to go to the basement dance studio, downtown. I checked the school's criteria and advanced intellect is almost full, also they said that I need another talent for my classes, and with my violin taking up one space, I’m going to dance for the other.”  She finished.

“Alright then. What time do you need to be there?” John asked

“two p.m today. my instructor said she would help me with an excerpt from  _ The marriage of Figaro _ , for my auditions into the school.”

“Are you still planning to play the ...uh...the song by the… uh what’s her name?”

“Stars align, a dubstep by Lindsey Stirling.” Melody and Sherlock both replied.

“Right.”

From 9 to 12:50 during that day Sherlock and John slept before they had to get up and take Melody, downtown. Melody was dressed in her emerald green leotard and her white tutu flow skirt with matching slippers. while sitting in the cab melody’s phone chimes a three part harmony alert her to Rose’s return

 

FireRose237: Guess what dear lovely I’ve hacked the schools computers so that one of my most trusted lackeys ( for lack of a better word) will be giving you the tour of the lovely facility that you will be attending in a few weeks. You should be able to ditch your fosters half way through which is where you will meet me directions will be given. I feel as though you are so much more than your school file. 

 

Skull’sChild: How considerate of you. As you may know my fathers will only be with me to meet with the dean and my instructors for my auditions, before my tour. I can’t wait for us to meet as normal girls say “in the flesh”.

 

FireRose237: Of course for most normal interactions do happen in “the flesh”. I’ll be meeting you in the school’s theatre I wonder what made an intellectual such as Holmes adopt you. 

 

Skull’sChild: You will soon find out.

 

Skull’sChild. has logged off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tour day for the school, as melody meets hers inside scoop

*Tour day*

“Miss Holmes that was an elegant display of musical talent, the board and myself would love to welcome our newest member of the St. Mary’s school family.” spoke the Dean

“Thank you sir! I’m quite excited to be here at your academy!” Melody thanked with sheer enthusiasm only on the surface.

‘Now to meet the “lackey” and Rosaline’ melody though to herself.

“Miss Holmes we will let you begin your tour of the school. Raymond please come in. Raymond will be giving you your tour. You're free to go as your parents and I speak” he said as the left.

 

“So Raymone, where are we meeting her?”Melody asked

“Miss Moriarty is expecting you in the theater department. I’m shocked that you didn’t see her during your additions on the stage. Maybe she has overestimated you. Err… I mean she is this way. Please don’t let her know I said that. She can be scary when she is angry, just like her father.” Raymond said as he lead them down to the main classroom for the theater department. 

“She’s in here.” he motioned as he opened the door.

“Thank you Raymone you’ve been very helpful,” Melody thanked him as she walked by into the room. For Raymone to close it behind him.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet my new friend, Right Rosaline?” Rosaline stood center stage as if readying herself for a grand performance. There stood a tall girl in front of her. Rosaline stood in a standard boarding school uniform thick rimmed glasses adorned her eyes only cutting the striking effect of her green irises in half her most striking feature though was her hair that went down her shoulders in frizzy black and burgundy cork screws. Her voice rang out like silk velvet from the on stage mike like an enchanting spell. “I thought you would be taller Miss Holmes, but nevertheless welcome to my fair school. Your performance was lovely by the way.”

“Why thank you Miss Morearty. I’m happy you enjoyed it, also I’ll have you know I stand proud at 149.88 centimeters. You’re not as I expected either. I never expected you to have colorful hair.”

Rosaline smiled slyly as she gestured for Melody to join her on the stage. 

“They never do”, she said proudly leading Melody backstage,

“but they fine the color very accurate when they see what kind of person I am, Daddy loves it too says it’s his favorite color and so in turn it is also mine. You aren’t scared of the dark are you Miss Holmes because I’m about to take you down the proverbial ‘Rabbit Hole’.” 

“It makes me uncomfortable by for afraid of it. That is an irrational fear. and I must say the color suits you.”

“Very well Miss Holmes let’s get started then behind this curtain is quite literally a hole in the wall. The teachers don’t know about it and it is my job to make sure they never do but I’m showing you this because I know why you’re here and I want to help you to some degree solve this case. There are very important people who hang out here and some potential marks for future kidnappings you have five minutes to talk to them before your tour is over.”

“Thank you. This is a very grand gesture. but why would you help me, or are you next on the list to go missing?” Melody asked stepping through the wall. Rosaline laughed aloud. 

“Whoever is doing this wouldn’t dare touch me, and don’t think of this as a grand gesture think of it more as a strategic chess move against whoever is touching my toys. Now run along Miss Holmes you now only have four minutes to talk to them. Also you won't see me afterwards Raymond will show you out and tell him I shall deal with him and his unneeded outburst later.”

“I will thank you still, this is still greatly appreciated.” Melody spoke one last time before she was left with the three ‘future kidnappies’. The first one to speak was the tallest and oldest of the three, he was the leader of there little organization. he had dark brown eyes and neat cut and combed black hair, and although the school does not require a uniform he was wearing a freshly pressed black  three piece suit with gray pin strib design.

“Hello Melody and let me be the first to welcome you to our lovely school I am Doryin Alibactor. This fellow is Xiavor Stratford,” Doryin gestured over to another boy wearing a simple yet nice blue vest with a cream colored shirt and a pair of khaki slacks.

“Hello there lovely. You may need this before long seeing how we are stilling the time of your tour” He said handing Melody a detailed map and blueprints to the school with an oddly.

“And she is Cassandra Elswood.” turning gesturing to a girl with long wavy blond hair, red rimmed glasses, and wearing a black torn ended dress, with an silver corset around the top.

“Hi, you must be proud of yourself, coming here and being placed in the elites presence your first time here. Just don’t cry on your way out little doll.” she said not ever cutting her eyes up from painting her nails.

“Sorry about the her. She is most likely to be next to go missing, and is not taking things well” Doryin stated offering Melody a place to sit.

“It’s alright, now what can you tell me about the five children who are gone.” Three informed Melody of the habits, projects, and of the daily activities of the other five students who were abducted. Barely any of them had contact with each other. Each victim did have only one common factor, everyone was recommended for the Dean’s list at the school, meaning they were to meet  in the head dean’s office after school once a month and didn’t leave for a few hours. Now there’s the first lead. she made a note to keep an eye out while she was there and to keep an eye on them, and keep track of Cassandra also, she may really be the next one to go. 

“Thank you very much. You have all given everything I needed to know.” Melody said as she left them to rejoin Raymond, standing just off the stage.

“It’s time for me to take you back to your--”

“Rosaline said you’re in trouble for your remark earlier.” Melody said cutting him off as she walked past him and out of the theater.

“I hope you enjoyed your tour of the school and our facilities.” spoke the Dean as she rejoined them in his office.

“Oh yes I did I think I’m going to do greatly here.” Melody said as she gave a bright smile,why do people do this all the time, her face was tired of faking big smiles she missed her little smirks. 

“Well I’m glad and am looking forward to seeing you again come Monday.” He said waving goodbye to them as they climbed into the taxi.

once there were on the move back to the flat, Melody took the time to open the map and study her way through the school. noticing a note at the top in the left hand corner.  ‘ _ just for you when you need me lovely _ ’ is what it read with Xiavor Stratford’s cell number and also Rosaline’s. He must have know not to put her last name on the paper.

“Melody how was your tour-- is that a map?” John asked looking over at her.

“Yes.” she replied still studying the map for her rooms and classes.

“You meet with your new informant Rose today instead of your tour. Right?” sherlock asked

“Yes, and she introduced me to three potential kidnappies and they told me about the others. The only thing they ever had in common was that they all were on the Dean’s list at the school. So that’s my next step.” Melody replied again refolding the map, but after she enters the two numbers into her phone and send a text message to rose

_ Hello Rosaline This is Melody, could help me get on the Dean’s list? It will help me move my investigation along all the faster than if I try and waste time doing it myself. It will cost me two week at most of my investigation’s time. _

 

_ Well I have faith in you poppet, besides what makes you think that I can just put you on the Dean’s list ;) _

_ Is this a Problem for you dearest Rose I guess your reach has reached it’s limit. Don’t worry I’ll just have to wait the week or two and earn it the old fashioned way.  _

 

_ Don’t insult my reach poppet I only meant that you had to earn it from me just like the rest of them. And wouldn’t Holmes be upset if he found out that you cheated yourself to the top? _

 

_ No my father would not care too much as long as the case was solved. But perhaps you're right. It would be much more satisfying this way. But what one last thing though  _

 

_ Yes Poppet what is it? _

 

_ Why do you call me Poppet? _

 

_ Well I find that it is important to name my pets and poppet fits you so much. Just ask Raymond _

 

_ Ah I see my burgundy laced friend very well. I hope to see you again come Monday in class.  _

 

_ You shall I Poppet I constructed your schedule myself so you shall see me most all the time.  _

  
This is going to be an interesting investigation. Melody thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school days begin

*Two weeks later*

10: 40 AM European History 

Professor Barnhouse  is giving  a lecture on parliament and war actions.

Melody was seated right beside Rosaline and Raymond was sitting in front of Rosaline. She was using a blue ink pen to draw a spiral design on the back of his neck. looking over Melody saw could see the faint remnants of a bruise on the back of Raymond’s neck. Rosaline smiled faintly as she poked the back of Raymond’s harder than necessary for one one of the spirals on his neck causing him to flinch in pain.

“Raymond you ought to wear shirts with higher collars your punishment is showing again.”

Raymond quickly flipped the collar of his shirt up trying to guard his neck from Rosaline’s constant prodding, not a flattering look but he was willing to do anything to stop Rosaline’s torture. Melody leaned forward to peer over Raymond’s collar at the intricate spirals that curled around the bruises on his neck the blue of the pen accented the blackish purple that blossomed on his neck. 

“Punishment Raymond?” Melody asked him. 

Raymond ducked his head down unwilling to acknowledge his bruises they sat there in total silence as their teacher droned on.

“Raymond I do believe Miss Holmes asked you a question not answering is rather rude.”

“Yes I… I shouldn’t have been outspoken against Miss Moriarty.”

“Correct we all know I have an ungodly temper and to think that I don’t know what you’re doing the second you do it is, right Miss Holmes?”

“Mr. Raymond, Miss Moriarty is there a problem with my lecture?” Barnhouse

“No sir I was just asking them about, why the autocracy  of the our figurehead role family and parliament don’t work as smoothly as they should?” Melody asked covering for the conversation.

“Oh What a great question well you see...” as he began a new lecture, cuosing the class to grown.

“Thank you Melody.” Raymond said looking back at Melody from his seat.

The bell rang sounding that It was time for lunch. Rosaline lead the way to their ideal eating spot in the courtyard under a apple tree, it had just sprouted sour granny smith apples ready to be picked or left to ripen to sweet red apples. Melody reached up to pick four apples from a low hanging branch, she can reach from standing on the bench below.

“Thank you Melody.” Raymond said taking an apple.

“Yes thank you Poppet. but why did you pick four for only three?” asked Rosaline

“Because Xiavor Stratford asked me for one as well.” She replied

“When?”  she asked again her voice high with a bit of surprise. 

"Just now" Melody said direction their attention over to Xavier walking over to the small group.

“Hello again lovely and … oh Rosaline and her shadow. Good to see you as well. I guess.” he stated taking a set next to melody as she handed him the extra apple.

“And why exactly is the lesser of the future kidnappies at my lunch table insulting my pet?”

“I didn’t. I just came to speak to the famous Holmes child, not that of sir Moriarty, so now. Melody how are you enjoying your time here at our school.”

“I am, thank you. Are you and your mother's still coming over tonight for dinner with us?” melody asked

“We are I hope your dads like baked salmon.”   
“Your mother’s terrible cooking? Trust me ‘Lesser’ the Holmes family has an advanced sense of taste that your undercooked salmon just won’t cut”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know my mother is the head chef at the Reunion Restaurant. You  _ little Moriarty  _ just have no taste in delicious foods.” 

Rosaline gave a divine snort of laughter bone chilling and evil.

“You say ‘Little Moriarty’ as if it’s an insult and yes I have had the displeasure of eating that god awful thing your mother dares to call cooking and I’ll have you know that dead rats taste better luv.”

“How dare you! You no good imitation Holmes child, just like your father is a imitation Sherlock Want-a-be`.” at this remark melody was now staring at both Xavier and Rosaline 

Rosaline sat quietly before slowly drawing out her next sentence in such a way that if words could kill would have died on the spot.

“Imitation? Imitation! I will have you know that came I first and unlike you Mr. Cheat to the top my intellect is of my own accord and further more you unwanted adopted monstrosity I put you on the Dean’s list and can just as easily take you off, do not cross me!”

“Cheat!? I’m the ONLY person to actually earn their way on to the Dean’s list, and YOU would have been thrown off If I hadn’t said otherwise. You Worthless little girl.”

“Worthless, dear, you don’t know how involved I am in your school life I could end you with one click of a mouse and don’t think I don’t know why you were given up when you were young I could tell everyone about your weird obsessions dear.”

Now at this point the entire courtyard was watching them argue

“How Dare You, That is your problem you see that everyone is a part of some game that you control. And to bring up why I was given up at two and you at six, little miss TWIN ABANDONER!” Xiavor yelled pull the attention of more students.

Rosaline stood quietly boiling with silent anger her eyes alight with their own individual fires.

“I hate when ignorance speaks those who do not know things should not have the right to talk especially if they are speaking ill of the dead, one should get their facts straight before blurting out their own idiocy.”

Rosaline pulled back her arm and slammed her apple against Xavier's nose causing blood to gush from his face dropping the apple she stormed away with Raymond in tote.

Xavier threw his apple toward her head, bouncing off the top of it.

"You have told your lies for so long that you can't remember the truth. You  forget that we ALL came from the same house, the same history, I know you're lying because we both had the same problem. Except I was able to live with mine and accept myself the way I am, unlike you and it is so sad you have be around someone with the same name as them because I remember the first Raymond. Just like you! I'm sorry Melody you had to see that. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and clean up my nose. I'll see you after school." Xavier said as he walks past rose and Raymond into the school.

Rose slowly picked up the apple and tossed it to Melody

discussion .

“If I were a lesser woman I would continue this argument but I will leave you with this dear Holmes if I were you I’d choose my friends more wisely because when one travels in the dark it is best not to light the way with more dark.” 

She gripped Raymond's shirt sleeve and marched away.

“Now if you'll excuse us Raymond has a horses head to find.”

Melody sat in her seat holding the apple, and for the first time in her life, she was dumbfounded.

 

*221b baker st*

 

“Welcome home Melody how was school today?” Sherlock asked as she walked over and sat in his chair and picked up his skull the events of the day replying over and over in her head, key fact in particular. ‘We ALL came from the same place- Rose’s twin-’ these two thoughts wouldn’t leave Melody’s head

“And once again He is not for you to talk too.” He said as he took his skull form Melody’s hands and replace it with another skull with a green and black bow tied around it’s head.

“Now you have your own skull talk too.” He said

Melody hugged her father and  took her new skull into her room.

“So I now have you to talk to. I like it.” she began.

“What’s that? Oh Thank you, Alex. I think this going to work out just fine, don’t you?-

exactly what I though, Can I tell about my day. … excellent. Ok now today was a bit abnormal with my classmates and other friends...”

“Is she talking to her new skull?” John asked as he walked past Melody’s half way closed door.

“She is. She’s explaining her day to Alex.” Sherlock replied stepping closer to the door.

“Now she can vent any and all her problems and we can in turn vein and help if Alex can’t.” He finished.

“...now at this point I can see and feel the tension growing between Rosaline and Xavier, and that’s when they both start insulting each others families with Xavier calling Rose and her father a imitation Holmes family. Which was funny. But that really struck a nerve on her part because she brought up his spot of the Dean’s list, in turn bringing on his own argument that he earned his way and the life they shared before and they came to the school and… also Rosaline had a twin...  do you think I should ask him about it when they come over tonight? Ok I will. So Father may I talk to Xavier when they come over?” Melody asked turning over to the door.

“Yes you may ” Sherlock said as he stepped away from the doorway some Melody could come out.

“So you have made some friends at school after two weeks. So proud of you.” John said patting melody’s head. Just then Sherlock’s phone rang.

It was the school.

“Melody it’s your school,” Sherlock said as he answered the phone.

“Hello”

“Hello Mr. Holmes, this is Dean Richards I’m over you daughter’s grade level and I have noticed, some alarming actions from young Melody.” She said, as Sherlock motioned Melody  to come and sit on the chair next to him.

“What do you mean alarming actions?” He asked giving Melody a concerned look.

“Well...” the Dean said, “siding from the incident at lunch today she has made a very troubling friend that I think you should know about.” 

“Incident at lunch… oh yes Melody did say that two of her friends did get into disagreement today.” 

While Sherlock talked to the Dean Melody’s phone buzzed:

_ Hello Poppet this might be a little late but you should be expecting a call from the school right about now. _

_ You are already a bit behind, they are speaking now. _

_ I have to go. _

Melody replied as she handed her phone over to John’s outstretched hand.

“So Melody would like to tell us the name of your new friend?” Sherlock asked as he sat down across from her.

“Her name is Rosaline.” She said

“Full name Melody. I’m trying to give you a chance to tell us what going on before I have to recite it myself.” Sherlock said with a stern voice.

Melody sighed “Her name is Rosaline Moriarty. She is the one who has been helping me find more on the case. She thinks she is next to go and is willing to help us stop him. Also I have had some new thoughts on what connects them all.” She finished, at the same moment her phone rang, John looked at the caller ID, it said Rose they watched as the the phone rang, then saw a message from Rose subject: Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson 

_ I can understand your unwillingness to have me be Melody’s friend but I assure you that I am on my best behavior and have not tried to kill her yet. So would you be so kind as to hand the phone back to her this is an important conversation. _

Sherlock read the message, before pressing the call button, when she answered, his only reply was-

“You have Five minutes.” Then handed Melody the phone

“Hello?”

"Oh does daddy Holmes have his panties in a twist? I didn't think that an intellectual such as he wouldn't care who my foster parent was. No matter though I have news."

“Not funny. But you do?”

“Yes Poppet, apparently the next kidnapping is supposed to happen way before the usual time, you have quite the effect on our little villain They’ve become very erratic.”

"I see, and thought Cassandra is still the next suspect to go?"

“Well, I’d be lying if I told you that this is completely systematic and that it’s all set in stone, but yes it looks as though she is next but don’t hold me to it.”

“Alright I’ll have to keep a close eye on her; I have a plan. I’ll call you back.”

“Okay Poppet, I also suggest that you keep a close eye on your little lover boy the hallways do talk my dear.”

“He... he’s not, but I will keep an eye on him as well. Goodbye”

“Whatever you say Miss Holmes, bye.” 

Melody pressed the end call button on her phone and handed it back to Sherlock.

“So you have a plan now? Care to enlighten us on it?” John said rubbing his temples. He was beginning to get a headache.

“Yes I do, I need to keep close eyes on everyone I know is potentially on the list, so far It looks like  the kidnapper is going to strike again soon so I’ll just have to keep the two, well actually three most likely victims close by for the upcoming weekend if you don’t mind.” Melody stated looking at them both with her version of pleading eyes.

“What” john asked

“She wants to have the girls over that are listed  go missing close under her watch, and Rosaline is on the list I suspect.” Sherlock spoke

“Yes and no. Yes I want to keep the next suspected to stay close; however no because I don’t think the Kidnappers would be so daring as to lay a hand on Rose. She is a bit intimidating and this may disturb them. But I still have my questions about her knowledge of this. How ever yes.” Melody said, as there was a knock.

“We will talk about this after dinner.” John said as he answered the door. The  Stratford family was there. Regena , the one who works for reunion was holding a dish platter that held a delish smelling chicken. Margret, more of the homemaking mother was holding another bowl that had a side item. It was mashed red potatoes. And Xavier was holding another bowl with mixed vegetables. Xavier had a rather large medical bandage on his nose. Rosaline had broken his nose that morning.

 

“Hello everyone I hope you don’t mind I thought we could treat you to dinner tonight. Since you’ve opened up you home to us. I would have made my salmon but Xavier said you’re not a fan of fish Melody.” Regena said as they walked in. Xavier giving a small defeated look in his eye. 

_ She must of had a larger affect on him than I thought.-  _  Melody thought to herself.

Dinner was, for the most part, uneventful. Melody was going to ask Xavier her questions when her phone buzzed. It was Rosaline.

"Papa may I be excused for a moment?"

" Yes, but quickly it's very rude to leave when we have guests. " John said as Melody left the table to check her phone.

Did you survive dinner Poppet? I bet Xavier changed the menu, correct?

Yes and yes. you have a larger effect on him that I once though. I’m a little interested in knowing a little more about who else you can do this too.

In due time Poppet, I'm more interested in the night's topic how well do you know your boyfriend? 

He is not my boyfriend.

Of course he isn't Poppet,you know you sound lot like your papa John and you see how well that work out for him 

I tend to spend a good amount of time with him as well as Sherlock. Now as always your timing is impeccable.

Of course darling I also thought that you'd be interested to know that father approves of our friendship 

I am, Although this knowledge will not be well liked by my parents. Now if you excuse me for a moment, I will converse with you after dinner.

Melody sent as she placed her phone her night stand, and returned to the table.

As Melody made her way back to the kitchen she thought about everything that since she came home earlier today and what role Rosaline played in all of the events that transpired.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This thought as she returned.

"Sorry about that. May I speak to Xavier please?"

 

Rosaline sat in a cafe staring down at her phone she'd just finished conversing with Ms. Holmes, but she wasn't the only person Rose had been talking to that day. Urgent text messages had been coming on every five minutes from an unknown number this unknown person was also the reason she was sitting here in the cafe.

"Um, Ms. Moriarty?"

Rosaline looked up to see Cassandra standing there awkwardly holding two cups of what she assumed was tea.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to tell me why you've called me here wasting my time." Rose said in a bored manner.

"Well...I...I don't trust the Holmes brat I how long has she been going to our school and she's no closer to finding the killer than the rest of us Rose and I'm scared."

Rose twisted her face in mild disgust of course Cassandra was going to make a big deal about it. But Rose hand picked the child to play this game with her. 

"Well the Holmes girl is doing her best as you know very well Xavier is better at distracting people than helping them, anyway why am I being told this, it's not like I've been any help either."

Cassandra's eyes widened the possibility of not getting any help was pushing her over the edge. 

"Please Rose, I've getting calls more frequently now and I know you know how to stop them I know you're more invested in this than you let on!"

The cafe was empty except for the few employees at the back so Rosaline made an executive decision and calmly punched Cassandra in the face.

"Sorry darling something's come up must be off. You didn't see me here."

The last remark was directed at the staff, who nodded and didn't seem at all worried about the girl on the floor, as well as Cassandra and with a pointed look she left. The calls were coming in more frequently that's not good and not what was planned. 

Rosaline pulled out her phone sent a quick text before heading home

Ms. Holmes you should talk to the kidnappies again soon.


End file.
